Mañas
by HotaRu YaOiGirL
Summary: Aquellas tres noches fueron mi condena... Nunca tuve duda alguna que serías exquisito entre caricias pero siempre con un parecido. Cuando en realidad eres diferente cada noche y no tienes problema en demostrarlo. Eres un mañoso, Sasuke Uchiha. / Sasunaru / Puro Lemon.


_**Datos:**_

✖ _**Titulo:**_ _"Mañas"_

✖ _**Autor:**_ _HotaRu YaOiGirL_

✖ _**Advertencias:**_ Slash/Yaoi - Puro Lemon - Ooc - One-shot - groserías - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

✖ _**Pareja:**_ Sasuke&Naruto

✖ _**Disclaimer:**_ Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

_****____**~¤~¤~¤~ **__Mañas _~¤~¤~¤~

**_Tú y tus mañas, Sasuke Uchiha._**

_¿Sabes? El primer día que chocamos ojos en la academia, para ser sincero, te odié. Esa mirada arrogante que tanto te caracterizaba, la indiferencia hacia todo aquello que te rodeaba, las mil y un maneras que tenias para sacarme de mis casillas y, para variar, con tu pésimo carácter llamabas la completa atención de cada existencia con la que osabas cruzártele. _

_Siempre fuiste mi polo opuesto; si yo decía blanco, tú negro; si por mi parte era norte, por la tuya era sur. No había momento en que pensásemos igual, éramos diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales..._

_Me pregunto qué fue lo que vi en ti para enamorarme de esa manera tan… profundamente sincera. Pasé de odiarte a ser tu camarada, luego tu mejor amigo y, por último, tu amante. _

_Me sorprende como cada día me muestras partes y personalidades diferentes de ti. ¿Cómo cuantos rostros tienes, bastardo? Eres caprichoso a tu manera, al igual que posees tus mañas para la gran mayoría de las cosas, ya sea con la comida, la vestimenta o en la cama. **La cama**, vaya menudo pedazo de pervertido te has convertido, ¿Quién diría que el serio Uchiha, aquel que mantenía la compostura ante las insinuaciones más descaradas de toda fémina, caería ante los pies de un simple muchacho como yo, luego de un pequeño y simple no-tan-inocente-comentario? Fue cómico en cierto aspecto, aunque el punzante dolor en el trasero me haya atormentado sus buenos y largos tres días. Pero poco y me costó acostumbrarme a tus insistentes asaltos diarios, pues perdí mi inocencia al conocerte. _

_Con el tiempo comencé a entenderte en todo sentido de la palabra. El café te gusta tan negro como tu cabello sin una diminuta pizca de azúcar; tal vez no lo aparentes pero siempre andas atento a todo, completamente consiente de las continuas miradas lascivas que aquellas persistentes mujeres te regalan y tanto me sacan de quicio; amas mis constantes celos y los posesivo que puedo llegar a ser contigo, por muy molesto que parezcas, reaccionas a la defensiva diciendo "cálmate Dobe" cuando en realidad prefieres que desate una Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja solo por ti, o también tus comentarios de "eres molesto" a la vez que, estoy seguro y lo haces, se te suben las ganas de un polvo no importa el lugar o momento, pues después de cada respuesta esbozas una satisfactoria y ladeada sonrisa. _

_P__ero eso no es nada comparado a mi gran y reciente descubrimiento de tus mañas a la hora del sexo. Es curioso como algunos de tus actos contradicen tu fría personalidad mientras que otros combinan por completo con ella. No debo pensarlo dos veces al confirmar lo mucho que me extraña tu dulce actitud y en ciertas ocasiones, siento como si se tratase de una persona completamente diferente, pero al sentir tus manos rozando mi piel acompañadas de los exquisitos besos que me saben a gloria, compruebo que en efecto eres tú y no una mera alucinación, pues, por más increíble que parezca, tienes un lado empalagoso, Teme._

- _**~ Dulce ~ **_-

Estaba molesto y mucho era poco decir. Tenía unas enfermizas ganas de desquitarme con algo, deseaba golpear y destruir, amordazar y acribillar como también, llorar y gritar. Pero procuré que aquello solo ocurriese en mi mente, manteniendo la compostura como el buen ninja que era. Preparé un delicioso cuenco de ramen y me instalé para comer con el entrecejo bien fruncido y maldiciendo en todos los idiomas existentes. La casa estaba desierta, solo yo y mi malhumor, esperándote, que por cierto, te estabas tardando y eso no me ayudaba. Tragaba sin descanso, bocado tras bocado, provocando que me ahogase unas cuatro veces seguidas. No había estado tan cabreado desde aquella vez en la que Ichiraku cerró por una semana a causa de remodelaciones en el pequeño puesto.

Pocos minutos después mi plato acabo vacío y yo satisfecho, algo más tranquilo pero aun conservando gran parte del enojo. Murmurando incoherencias me dirigí al sillón donde me recosté, entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo.

**.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.**

Sentí un suave roce en mis cabellos, jugueteando entre los mechones para luego posarse en mi mejilla y delinear lentamente las tres pequeñas marcas que poseía. Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, encontrándome así con tus oscuros orbes y la inexpresiva mirada que siempre conservabas. Por un momento tuve el deseo de abrazarte, besarte y decirte el tan cotidiano "_Bienvenido a casa_", pero el orgullo y el rencor se adelantaron. No te sonreí, tampoco te hablé, solo me limité a ignorarte y dirigirme lo más sereno que mi autocontrol me permitía directo a la habitación. Solo dios sabía cuánto anhelaba golpearte en aquellos momentos. Investigué tu reacción con el rabillo del ojo, notando como encarnabas una ceja ante la confusión. Seguí mi camino cerrando con algo de brusquedad la puerta del cuarto, me quité los pantalones quedando solo con una camiseta y los bóxers, adentrándome en la comodidad de la cama.

Los nervios se me subían… ¿Cuál sería tu siguiente acción?

Oí la puerta abrirse, luego unos pasos y por último el quejido del colchón al ceder ante un nuevo peso.

-¿Naruto…?- pronunciaste sin ningún tono en especial.

Ni siquiera volteé a verte ante tu llamado, de hecho, me removí entre las sabanas cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- insististe.

Nada. Las palabras no salían de mi garganta de puro coraje, y sabía con exactitud que aquello no te agradaba, no estaba viéndote pero sabía a la perfección de tu molestia, pues habías sido ignorado plenamente. Tu orgullo, por naturaleza, solía estar kilómetros por encima del mío al igual que el ego, por lo que a tu regla y soltando un sonoro bufido, procuraste retirarte, esperando a que las cosas se enfriasen, tal vez. Yo por mi parte, no quería verte ni escucharte y mucho menos dirigirte la palabra… o esa era la gran mentira que esperaba creerme cuando en realidad necesitaba con locura tanto tu cuerpo como tus palabras. _No quiero que te vayas…_

-La besaste.- pronuncié afligido, tomándote del antebrazo, captando tu mirada.

Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Te tensaste. Tu semblante era una mezcla de molestia y preocupación. Desviaste tu mirada. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Esa no había sido la respuesta que esperaba, pues ansiaba con que me contradijeras como si no hubiese un mañana, pero no lo hiciste. Mi mente, ahora entretenida en cavilar cientos de tortuosas situaciones, me atormentaba.

_¿Ya no me mas?, ¿Te cansaste de mí?, ¿La prefieres a ella?, ¿Qué hice para que esto pasara?_

Sentía una daga atravesando mi pecho, no pude contenerme y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo se volvió borroso, solo distinguía tu negra cabellera a menos de un metro. Tus ojos me observaban reflejando mi dolor en tus facciones. Bastardo, ¿Has jugado conmigo durante todo este tiempo? ¿Nunca tomaste enserio mis sentimientos por ti?

Estaba demasiado enfadado, el doble, no, el triple que antes. Quería tener tu cuello entre mis manos, pero me sentía vulnerable, pues las gotas no cedían. Me molestaba nunca poder llevarte la contra, sabía que algún día desearías a alguna de ellas, tenias como objetivo restablecer tu clan y eso yo no podía dártelo. Además, ¿Tú nunca fuiste así, verdad? Y por mucho que lo afirmes, es nuestra naturaleza el desear al sexo opuesto, o al menos de la mayoría, es la ley de la vida. Si ese era realmente tu deseo, no pensaba retenerte.

Pero te acercaste y me abrazaste, arropándome entre tus cálidos brazos, intentando calmarme limpiando el agua salada que desbordaba de mis azules.

-Espero no estés pensando de mas, Dobe.- me susurraste con aquella ronca voz que me erizaba cada cabello de mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga si te vi en plena escena?- cuestioné con tono agrio. Necesitaba una explicación y una decente.

Me dedicaste de tus sonrisas más arrogantes, sabías de sobra que estaba celoso pero a la vez inseguro. Un poco brusco me empujaste hasta dar mi espalda nuevamente contra el colchón dejándome bajo tu peso, descendiste sobre mi cuello y besaste cada parte de este, arrancándome algún que otro jadeo.

-Te lo explicaré.- expresaste separándote unos cuantos centímetros para hacer nuestras miradas chocar, posaste una de tus ásperas manos en mi mejilla y proseguiste.- Se estaba declarando por tercera vez desde que regresé a Konoha, me impresiona lo persistente que puede llegar a ser, aunque ya le haya rechazado dos veces. No sé que pretende con tanta insistencia… bien, es una buena amiga y lo admito pero no pasa de eso, ni siquiera sé si me quiere para presumir o si en realidad desea estar conmigo, pero la verdad es que me trae sin cuidado. Le impugné tal y como las otras veces, pero caí en su trampa al girarme cuando me llamó para aparentemente reclamar algo, pues se me abalanzó y ocurrió aquello, pensando que con un beso algo cambiaría. ¿Pero qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Empujarla y golpearla? Por muy molesta que sea, sigue siendo una mujer, Usurantokachi.- delineaste con tu pulgar las marcas rojas que yacían bajo mis ojos a causa del reciente sollozo y mi única reacción fue inflar los mofletes ante tu ultima aclaración: otra vez tenias razón y yo me había quedado sin palabras… maldición, ya serás tú el que se quede en blanco calladito.- Luego de eso le regañe por terrible estupidez y no ocurrió mucho mas.

Te mire sorprendido y a la vez feliz.

-¿Entonces…?- pronuncié casi en un susurro.

-No sé que estabas pensando, pero nunca te dejaría por algo así, no luego de todo lo que hiciste durante esos tres años.- te aproximaste y juntaste nuestros labios en un sutil toque que pasó a mejor vida y se transformó en algo apasionado. Adentré mi lengua en tu cavidad, que de memoria ya me sabía, al igual que tú en la mía, comenzando con una húmeda lucha entre ambas, a veces dentro como también fuera, enredándose y mezclándose.- ¿Creíste que podías librarte de mí tan fácilmente? ¿Tú, la primera persona que me enamoró?

Reí ingenuo, definitivamente mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada. Exageré cual quinceañera en su primer romance, me siento un idiota.

Sentí tus manos vagar por mi cuerpo, debajo de mi camisa para quitarla de un tirón, bajaste desde mi rostro besando mi cuello y luego los hombros hasta llegar a mis pezones, los cuales engulliste de una sola vez, jugando con ellos entre dientes y lamidas. Los gemidos se me escapaban mientras me aferraba a tus oscuros cabellos en busca de más contacto. Continuaste con tu camino hasta llegar al borde de mi ropa interior donde esperaba impaciente mi erección por ti. Sin perder tiempo removiste la molesta tela que comenzaba a matarme, haciéndome creer que me aliviarías, pero como el muy bastardo que eres, regresaste a mis labios con extrema velocidad, tomándolos en mordiscos que estaba seguro los dejaría rojos e hinchados. A la vez que tú disfrutabas de mi boca, yo lo hacía de tu cuerpo, palpando tu bien formada espalda tan provocativa al roce, hasta llegar a aquel firme trasero el cual, sin pudor alguno, abarqué con ambas manos provocándote una sensación que te hizo gruñir de placer. Regresé mis manos hasta los botones de tu prenda superior, desabotonándola con carencia de paciencia hasta quitártela, siendo levemente ayudado por ti.

Sentí una de tus manos descendiendo con desesperante lentitud hacia mi entrepierna, pidiéndote con la mirada porque lo hicieses de una buena vez y, como mi leal esclavo, así lo hiciste. Cerraste tu mano alrededor de mi sexo mientras repartías besos acompañados de algunos fuertes chupones en mis hombros mientras que tus dedos comenzaban a moverse en lo que era un suave vaivén de arriba abajo acompañados por tu palma, luego acariciaste la punta de mi miembro con tu pulgar y los testículos con los dedos restantes.

Me sentía avergonzado y se me notaba a kilómetros, pues no cabía duda alguna que entre esos tomates que tanto te gustaron siempre y mis mejillas, no había siquiera diferencia. Escondí mi rostro tras ambos brazos, cruzándolos por sobre los ojos pero tu mano libre tomó una de mis muñecas con delicadeza, llevándola hasta tus húmedos labios y la besaste, dejándome completamente embobado con tu cálido acto, sin siquiera ser capaz de apartar mi mirada de tus finas e inexpresivas fases que en aquellos momentos me trasmitían tanto. Tus negros orbes resaltando entre la tez pálida, haciendo perfecta combinación con los oscuros cabellos finalizados en punta, mas tu tonificado cuerpo sobre el mío, rozándose con insistencia entre sensuales toques...

Los movimientos pasaron a ser de un simple vaivén a tomar una placentera y acelerada velocidad que me enviaron directo al éxtasis, terminando poco después en tu mano, intentando normalizar mi respiración.

-Adorable…- susurraste lo suficientemente audible para que rozara mis oídos, sin tono en particular. _¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar eso? ¿Acaso es una burla oculta o un simple cumplido? _

-Cállate.- respondí sin saber cómo en realidad, desviando la mirada mientras tú aprovechabas para besar mi mejilla.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ninguno habló, solo se escuchaba mis suspiros chocando contra un cercano cojín. Sentía tus ojos carcomiéndome hasta los huesos, despertando mis nervios.

-¿Qué…?- pregunté incómodo por la atención y lo caluroso de la situación, pues mira y tenías que pararte a observar lo _tan-llamativo-que-supuestamente-tenía-mi-rostro_, con una dura, descomunal y expectante erección entre tus piernas, mientras que yo aguardaba desesperado por continuar.

Una coqueta y leve media sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro, alimentando mi deseo por ti mientras murmurabas, en aquel tono ronco que tan necesitado y a tus pies me traía, con un suspiro tibio sobre mis labios.

-¿Acaso no puedo admirar tu cegadora belleza?- y ahí vas de Romeo. Maldito Teme y sus hormonas alborotadas. ¿Quién diría que de tu fríamente corto vocabulario podrían forjarse las palabras "_admirar_" y "_belleza_" en una misma oración?

Era tan extraño como cómico, pues el efecto que en mí causaba era por demás vergonzoso en todo sentido de la palabra. El cuerpo me temblaba, el ingreso de oxigeno se dificultaba haciendo que mi respiración escaseara en fluidez y los colores se me subieran. Tal y como una muchachita virgen con su primer novio; ¡Já! Te maldigo a ti y a tu condenada sensualidad, Sasuke Uchiha.

Reíste por lo bajo al notar mi reacción mientras yo fruncía el ceño molesto.

_Te burlas de mí hasta en momentos como éstos._

Te acercaste y tomaste mis labios nuevamente en roses cálidos con un dejo de dulzura, colando una de tus rodillas entre mis piernas acariciando mi sexo en un movimiento circular arrancándome gemidos que eran ahogados en la unión de nuestras bocas. Pero no te permitiría pasarte de aquello, pues era mi turno de sentirte estremecer bajo mi tacto, por lo que, y a regañadientes, separé los labios observando tu mueca de disgusto, la cual cambió poco después a una extrañada al notar la traviesa sonrisa que se asomaba por mis comisuras. Con lentitud y entre besuqueos a tu pálido cuello, invertí posiciones.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaste encarnando una ceja.

-Me lo debes.- respondí comenzando a quitarte los molestos pantalones junto a los bóxers que estaba seguro te herían, pero aun así te mantenías impasible.

-Pues sí, pero la deuda se cobra por mi parte.

-La deuda se cobra a mi gusto.

Y dando por terminada la conversación, sin perder tiempo, bajé directo hasta tu bien erguido miembro, el cual tomé entre mimos repartiendo lamidas desde la base hasta la punta en la que posaba mis dientes de vez en cuando, disfrutando tu erótica y ronca voz, rozar mis oídos. Continué así por largos minutos, dando lametadas, metiéndolo en alguna que otra ocasión por completo en mi boca como si del manjar más exquisito se tratase y, de hecho, para mi paladar, era de los mejores. Luego te miraba directo a los ojos, chocando así nuestras miradas nubladas por el placer, aumentando tu excitación al ver tu miembro viril completamente cubierto por mi boca, dejando escapar la mezcla de líquidos por aquellos lugares que no lograba cubrir, y poco después acabaste inundándome por completo. Degusté como tantas veces tu esencia, tragando gran parte pero dejando que un poco de ella se mesclase con mi saliva, alistando el lubricante perfecto.

Elevé mi cabeza abriendo la boca en el proceso, acercándome a ti lo suficiente para que introdujeses tres dedos con suavidad, rozando mi paladar, lengua y mejillas internas, empapándolos con la mixtura de fluidos entre saliva y tu propia esperma hasta que estuvieron suficientemente húmedos. Te elevaste hasta hacer nuestras frentes chocar y tomándome con tu _mano limpia_ de la cintura, empujándome hasta dar espalda contra el mullido colchón, separando mis piernas y colocando una de ellas sobre tu hombro derecho para besarme los muslos internos con aquella extraña ternura que solo tú poseías en momentos como esos.

Reí en un murmuro, tus suaves labios me acariciaban en leves fricciones que me provocaban cosquillas, hasta que sentí uno de tus dedos dentro de mí, moviéndose de manera circular, provocando que entrecerrase los ojos luciendo en mi rostro la incomodidad que sentía. A ese le siguió otro y minutos después uno más, quedando mi entrada lista y anhelando por ti. Luego te acercaste lo suficiente, uniendo tus oscuros y mis azules, mientras ambos jadeábamos entre lo embriagante del momento.

-Naruto…- pronunciaste mi nombre en un ronco susurro a modo de pregunta, frotando tu miembro para luego colocarlo sobre mi entrada.

Asentí entendiéndote por completo. Me abrasaste introduciéndote con lentitud, soltando yo algún que otro gemido culpa del abrasador ardor que me quemaba por dentro.

-Está todo dentro.- anunciaste lamiéndome el lóbulo izquierdo, lográndome una sonrisa.

Poco a poco sentía como mi cuerpo se adaptaba una vez más a ti, rodeándote con mi calor, desesperado por sentirte más profundo.

-M-muévete…- respondí en un tono más necesitado del que hubiese deseado, provocándote, meciendo mis caderas.

Noté como mordías tu labio inferior, reprimiendo tu voz. Tus manos tomaron rienda suelta comenzando a acariciar toda parte de mi cuerpo, moviéndote de a poco en mi interior, adoptando forma y convirtiéndose en firmes embestidas, llenándome por completo. Te adentrabas con fuerza mientras yo me tomaba la libertad de expresar el goce en audibles gritos que, de a momentos, eran ahogados nuevamente por tus labios. Las estocadas comenzaron a alcanzarme a cierto punto que me hacían tocar el cielo, exasperándome por sentirte más allí.

-Sa-sasuke… ahh… ahí…- jadeé indicándote el lugar exacto al rodearte con mis piernas y marcar la profundidad para ubicarte y, al hacerlo, continuaste dándome con fuerza una y otra vez hasta llevarme al éxtasis.

Un grito de ambos inundó la habitación, llegando hasta el final, donde tú te corriste dentro de mí y yo en el vientre de ambos. Te dejaste hacer por el cansancio, echándote sobre mi ahora agotado cuerpo, mientras me abrazabas por la cintura y te devolvía el gesto pasando mis brazos por tu espalda y escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de tu cuello.

-Te amo, Dobe.- pronunciaste jadeante en un susurro.

-Yo también te amo, Teme.- respondí besando tu húmeda frente, sonriendo entre medio del gesto, dejándome llevar lentamente por el cansancio.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada mientras tú te sentabas en la cama y alcanzabas las sabanas, nos cubrías a ambos y te aferrabas en un relajante abrazo a mi espalda. Tomé una de tus muñecas y bese tu mano, luego volteé mi cabeza para entregarte un último beso de buenas noches que respondiste con ternura para sumirnos juntos en sueños.

**_- M*A*Ñ*A*S -_**

_Aquella fue una de las escasas veces que sacaste a flote tu lado dulce, que estoy seguro muchas de tus locas y acosadoras fans matarían por conocer. Pero por suerte, ese honor me lo concediste a mí y a nadie más, como por mi parte, también te conferí una extraña parte de mí que nadie nunca conoció y conocerá, al menos hasta aquel día en que accidentalmente te di el placer de hacerlo. Aún recuerdo tú sorpresa al notar como mi personalidad daba un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados y sacaba mi parte… sumisa. Tendría que habérmelo pensado dos o más veces antes de hacerlo, pues tú, maldito bastardo pervertido, no te tardaste ni cinco miserables segundos para arrojarte sobre mí, convirtiéndote poco después en un adicto ante aquella parte mía que tanto detestaba mostrar a publico abierto, puesto que con eso decías que satisfacías tu deseo de tener cierto poder sobre mí. Y lo que más me molestaba era que por mucho que intentase detenerte, siempre terminaba entre tus garras, disfrutando como condenado._

- _**~ Dominante ~**_ -

Agotado era la palabra que me describía a la perfección en aquellos momentos. Apenas podía mantenerme de pie, ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de hablar y mucho menos pensar, estaba en un estado de _piloto automático_, pues mi parecido con un cadáver era impresionante, y toda la culpa se la llevaba Tsunade obaa-chan. Si bien me había asignado por fin un grupo de Genins, se había dado el lujo de concederme el trío más problemático de la academia. Aquellos pequeños solo se podían definir en cuatro palabras: caprichosos, molestos, imposibles y cansadores; de esos que no solo agotan físicamente, si no mental también.

Siempre queriendo hacer lo que se les entraba en gana: si nos tocaba buscar una mascota, se quejaban porque era demasiado fácil; si entonces teníamos que escoltar a alguien, no se les apetecía ya que era aburrido; pero cuando nos tocaba realizar de aquellas misiones rango B o A, se acobardaban poniendo de excusa la cantidad de tiempo que significaría sacrificar de sus tan-ocupadas-vidas. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Fuera de eso, y otro gran problema para mi exhausta mente, estaban sus peculiares personalidades que chocaban de manera inevitable. Uno de los niños poseía una notable sobredosis de energía, siempre gritando y retando a todo ser vivo que osara cruzársele. El otro tenía la misma gracia que un árbol, tan serio y carente de alegría que exasperaba. Luego estaba la única niña, quien por cierto, era déspota en su totalidad, de aquellas que podrían llevarse el premio de mayor tirano, regañando por aquí y reprochando por allá, cuando en realidad no era más que una inútil, puesto que en cada batalla solo servía de mera espectadora.

"_De alguna forma, me recuerdan a ustedes tres." _

Kakashi-sensei y sus opiniones…

Recorrí la última cuadra que me separaba de mi anhelo llamado "casa". Ajeno a todo lo que me rodeaba, caminaba inconsciente y vagando entre mis pensamientos, desesperado por hundirme en la comodidad del colchón y descansar hasta las tres de la tarde del día siguiente, el tan deseado plazo de veinticuatro horas libres.

Entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí, deshaciéndome con rapidez de las pesadas armas que diariamente portaba, siendo estas seguidas de cerca por el chaleco verde opaco y mis zapatos que comenzaban a sacarme tortuosos cayos. Proseguí hasta llegar a la cocina donde te encontré tomando un oscuro café mientras leías con gran concentración.

-Ya llegue.- anuncié intentando llamar tu atención.

-Bienvenido.- me respondiste frío y seco, enfrascado en tu lectura.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque de cierta forma no esperaba otra cosa, sabia a la perfección que aquello era tan natural como ver la luna en un cielo nocturno. Si algo imposible había en este mundo era que tú dejaras tu orgullo de lado y me recibieras con un cálido beso acompañado de un fuerte abrazo, de esos que solo me entregabas luego de hacer el amor o cuando te picaba la dulzura.

Me encaminé tarareando a la habitación, pasando el umbral comenzando a despojarme de mis sudadas e inmundas ropas, me dirigí al baño abriendo la regadera y luego de templar el agua, me metí bajo ella. Se sentía tan agradable una caliente ducha luego de un fastidioso día de "trabajo", si es que así le llamaban soportar a mocosos insufribles que nunca hacían nada bien, y luego tener que tolerar los regaños de obaa-chan por los continuos y repetitivos fracasos.

Tú tenías suerte, bastardo, habías entrado en el cuerpo de ANBU que tan bien pegaba con tu personalidad fría, oscura y retorcida. Hasta podría jurar que disfrutabas la gran mayoría de tus misiones, puesto que por momentos unas extrañas muecas ascendientes curvaban las comisuras de tu boca. A veces me entraban dudas, ¿Qué era lo tan gustoso que realizabas en aquellas misiones, provocantes de tus bien disimuladas y siniestras sonrisas? ¿Acaso tanto te satisfacía el asesinar sin rastro de clemencia, traicionar cual serpiente y espiar desde las más oscuras sombras…?

Tragué en seco, jamás llegue a comprenderte y mucho menos en cosas como esas, lo que me ponía de los nervios con frecuencia. Siempre eras tan ridículamente cerrado con respecto a conversaciones. El que me hablases de tus problemas era algo grotesco por donde se viese. La única manera para enterarme, un despistado como yo, de los problemas que tanto te empeñabas en ocultar, era a través de tus gestos o la forma en la que te desahogabas conmigo. Y por muy profundo que enterraras esos problemas, miedos, dudas u otros, me esforzaba a diario para sacarlos a flote y así no cargaras con el peso. Pero lo curioso era que la única forma de lograrlo era con un polvo, uno bien fogoso y pervertido, de esos que tanto me costaba seguirte el ritmo.

Di un profundo y largo suspiro, solo esperaba que no estuvieses de malas, pues no tenía la energía suficiente para andar descifrándote o complaciéndote. Tomé la toalla que colgada yacía a unos metros, saliendo del baño para regresar a la habitación, donde me encontré contigo recostado en tu respectivo lado de la cama, aun leyendo aquel libro. Me acerqué al guarda ropas, sacando unos bóxers y un atuendo casero, no sin antes sentir tus atentos y lujuriosos ojos negros observándome en todo mi recorrido por el cuarto, provocando que la sangre se me subiera e invadiera mi rostro. Continúe con mi objetivo hasta llegar a donde tú estabas, el colchón que tanto anhelaba desde hacia veinte horas en las que no había pegado un ojo. Levanté las sabanas y me acomodé con sonrisa en cara soltando suspiros de puro gusto mientras apreciaba mi cuerpo relajarse, apagando luego la lámpara que yacía junto a mí en la pequeña mesita de noche, distinguiéndose entre la oscuridad del lugar solo la luz que se encontraba de tu lado. Cerré los ojos con pesadez dispuesto a dejarme llevar y que Morfeo me arropara entre sus brazos. Phero en vez de eso, escuche como cerrabas el libro de un golpe seco, lo apoyabas en algún lugar, te removías y me hablabas.

-Naruto.

Ese endemoniado tono ronco mezclado con la lentitud que te tomabas para pronunciar cada silaba, saboreándola con tus labios y la pizca de sensualidad e insinuación que se unían y le daban el toque final a aquel llamado… sabía perfectamente a qué ibas.

-Dime.- respondí tembloroso sin girarme hacia ti, entreabriendo los ojos y pasando saliva.

No escuché respuesta alguna, solo sentí tu mano en mi hombro y segundos después estabas sobre mí, con esa expectante mirada penetrándome los huesos. Descendiste sobre la piel de mi cuello, chupándola y mordiéndola, realizando esas marcas que me duraban meses.

-Sa-sasuke… estoy agotado, si quieres mañana pero hoy no…- pronuncié entre algunos jadeos.- n-no puedo moverme…

-¿Cuál es el problema? Si es así, yo haré todo.- indicaste ascendiendo hasta llegar a mi clavícula, donde depositaste abundantes besos y lamidas.

-Es que…- dije en un tono extraño que no era nada propio en mí, que llamo tu atención por completo, provocando que levantaras el rostro para mirarme directo a los ojos.-…así no podre complacerte.

Te quedaste en blanco y era notable, observándome atónito mientras yo desviaba mi mirada con el sonrojo hasta las orejas apreciando la pared como si de la cosa más fascinante del mundo se tratase. Pasados unos minutos de silencio caíste en cuenta de la situación, sonriendo divertido de lado.

-Con que hoy me muestras _esta_ parte.- tu voz era de pura felicidad, sin abandonar lo frío y arrogante por supuesto. Posaste una de tus manos en mi mejilla, acariciando con suavidad la zona pintada de carmín con tu dedo pulgar.- Ya comenzaba a preguntarme cuando volvería a tener el honor de disfrutar tu parte _sumisa_, Dobe.

-No te burles, Teme, o esta vez no esperarás seis meses, si no un año.- amenacé de morros, sabiendo que eran irresistibles para ti, y no me equivocaba, pues te acercaste en respuesta tomando mis labios con pasión, moviendo tu boca de manera lasciva hasta lograr colar tu lengua, la cual se paseó sin pudor alguno por toda mi cavidad haciendo que la mezcla de saliva se escapara de mutuas comisuras.

Rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos en un débil intento por profundizar aun más la unión de nuestras bocas, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil, tanto, que hasta me costaba elevar mis extremidades. Minutos después ambos brazos cedieron el agarre y cayeron inservibles sobre la cama.

-Sasuke, no puedo… no puedo siquiera abrazarte.- murmuré preocupado, separando nuestros labios.

En cambio tú no aparentabas angustia ni insatisfacción, de hecho parecías más contento de lo normal. Y entonces fue cuando pronunciaste aquello…

-Eso significa que estas a mi merced.

La frase que erizo cada uno de mis cabellos.

Maldito seas, Uchiha. Siempre con esos endemoniados comentarios que para ti no era mucho pero en mí causaban extraños síntomas. El estomago se me revolvía ocasionando una rara sensación de inquietud que despertaba cada uno de mis sentidos, quienes aclamaban por seguridad.

Quería gritarte en reproche, anhelaba hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero aunque lograse conseguirlo, ¿Qué obtendría con aquello? Era cruda la realidad, pues, y con atributos, te llevabas toda la razón. Contuve mi amague tragando cada una de mis réplicas, teniendo en claro que a nada llegaría y la noche solo se haría más larga de lo que ya me esperaba. Noté como una de tus distintivas sonrisas cruzaba con un dejo de pretensión la unión de tus labios, sintiendo por mi parte, como las pesadas gotas de nervioso sudor resbalaban por mis sienes lentamente. ¿Qué planeabas, bastardo?

Descendiste tu rostro hasta mi oído, incitándome al sentir tu cálida respiración rozar en aireadas fricciones contra mi oreja derecha. Aprecié mi cuerpo estremecer en un escalofrío que recorría desde la nuca hasta la pronunciada curva que marcaba la finalización de mi espalda, aumentando mi nerviosismo al ser éste acompañado por una de tus descaradas manos que se paseaban con total libertad por mi parte trasera. Los audibles jadeos provenientes de lo más profundo de mi garganta no se hicieron de esperar, escuchándose con claridad y retumbando por las paredes de la habitación, haciendo perfecta combinación con los fogosos besos que utilizabas para pasearte por mi cuerpo, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pezones. Tomaste uno de ellos, engulléndolo y ensañándote con el. Podía sentir perfectamente como lamías deslizando tu lengua de forma circular, delineando la aureola, posando y jugando entre dientes. Regresaste una de tus manos para ocuparte de aquella otra puntita que carecía de atención, entregándosela segundos después con pellizcos que me hacían temblar. Preso de tu lujuria, mis jadeos pasaron a mejor vida forjándose en sonoros gemidos expresados en tonos nada comunes en mí. Poco después regresaste a mis labios tomándolos con posesión, bajando una de tus manos hasta mi despierta y expectante entrepierna, acariciándola entre tus dedos de manera exquisita, mientras yo te complacía soltando en leves gritos de placer, tu nombre.

-S-sasuke…- llamé extrañado en un susurro cargado de deseo luego de que separaras nuestras bocas.

Te levantaste separándonos por completo, dejándome desconcertado y confundido sobre el lecho, respirando entrecortadamente, preso del frio que provocaba la falta de tu presencia, sintiendo como este me calaba los huesos. Hasta que por fin regresaste con algo entre tus manos, no logré distinguir con exactitud lo que era, solo su claro color blanquecino que a simple vista no era más que un pedazo de tela, cosa que confirme de manera… inesperada. Mis manos, repentinamente atadas a la cabecera de la cama, me impedían movimiento, viéndome a mí mismo entregado por completo a ti en una posición desparvada como solo a un ser como tú se le cruzaría por pensamiento. En cuatro dándote la espalda, con mi trasero en pompa a gusto para tu mirada.

-Si serás pervertido, Uchiha.- reproché con el ceño bien fruncido, jadeando desesperado mientras te observaba de reojo.

-No es algo que no sepa.- respondiste deslizando tu dedo índice en un recorrido desde la nuca, paseando por la línea de mi espina dorsal, jugueteando con la piel desnuda de mi espalda, hasta llegarte al borde de mi pantalón, mientras yo me carcomía los sesos cavilando tus siguientes intenciones, que por tan obvias fueran, intentaba descifrar que sería de mí aquella noche.

Y así, inspeccionándote con el rabillo del ojo y completamente inmóvil, gemía sin intenciones de control acompañando cada una de tus calientes caricias que me quemaban en roce. Me arrancaste, literalmente, las frágiles telas que cubrían mi cuerpo, dejándome por completo al desnudo saciando tus ojos que hambrientos se dedicaban a devorarme. Escuché como te despojabas con lentitud de tus ropas, acercándote a mí acabado esto, cubriéndome por completo con tu cuerpo, provocando en aquella acción que tu miembro rozase insistente contra mi entrada. Moría por sentirte dentro y gemía pretendiendo demostrarlo, pero eso no era suficiente para ti.

-¿La quieres dentro?- susurraste como si el pensamiento me hubieses leído.- Pues demuéstralo como se debe.

-¿Que…?- _¿Y como se supone que debería hacer eso?_

-Quiero que seas honesto, Naruto, y que cumplas a raja tabla con todo lo que se me entre en gana.

Cualquier otro día te hubiese gritado unas buenas verdades y enviado directo a freír espárragos de una patada en el trasero, pero _ese_ día no. Simplemente no podía ni quería, la mezcla entre tu parte dominante y la mía sumisa lo provocaban, puesto que por mucho que detestara que me impongas ordenes hasta en la hora en que teníamos sexo, no lograba llevarte la contra. Y efectuando tus deseos, aprovechando la posición en la que ambos nos encontrábamos, meneando mis caderas logré introducir la punta de tu descomunal erección, arrancándonos gemidos a ambos. De mi parte ocupaban placer y dolor, el incontable número de veces en que lo habíamos hecho hizo que me acostumbrase lo suficiente como para no dañar mi cuerpo -por no decir mi entrada-, pero aun así la invasión continuaba molestándome en un principio; mientras tú jadeabas de puro placer ante lo inesperado del repentino movimiento, aferrándote a mis caderas, conteniéndote.

Remplacé mis codos que me servían como soporte, para apoyar directamente mi rostro en el colchón y así conseguir elevar un poco más mi trasero e introducir mejor tu miembro.

-S-sasuke… por favor…- rogué impaciente.

-Así me gusta, mi tierno Usuratonkachi.

Y dicho esto comenzaste con las primeras embestidas, suaves y tortuosas que me quitaban exasperados gritos al indignarme por no conseguir lo que realmente esperaba. Exclamé exigiendo mayor velocidad que gustoso me entregaste, introduciéndote con ferocidad una y otra vez, aumentando la profundidad de las estocadas. Pasados unos largos minutos de exquisitas penetraciones comencé a sentir como mis piernas me traicionaban temblando, amenazando con incumplir su trabajo, los espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo y finalmente acabé llegando al orgasmo. Sentí una liquida sustancia resbalar por entre mis piernas, señal de tu reciente culminación que provocó el cansancio. Caíste sobre mi espalda, perdiendo yo el equilibrio, derrumbándonos sobre el colchón al sentir un nuevo peso y no poseer la fuerza suficiente como para retenerte. Tus jadeos removían los mechones detrás de mis orejas, relajándome al escuchar tu profunda y cálida respiración.

Una vez acabado el descanso saliste de mi interior arrancándome un quejido.

-Sasuke…- llamé en un exhausto suspiro.- Desátame.- exigí luego de haber tomado una bocanada de aire lo suficientemente potente.

-¿Qué manera de pedir es esa?- interrogaste encarnando una ceja en notable fastidio y tono de voz ácido.

-Quiero que me desates ahora.- repetí sin titubear mirándote de reojo con firme desafío aunque por dentro muriese de los nervios y temblase cual gatito asustado. Sabía con exactitud en donde me estaba metiendo al provocarte de tal forma, pero aun así estaba decidido a salvar un poco de mi orgullo.

Soltaste un amenazante gruñido a la vez que te acercabas cual depredador a su presa, lo que me hizo tragar grueso. Mi nueva posición no era de lo más favorable, pues me encontraba recostado boca abajo sin poder seguirte bien los movimientos, con el sentido de la vista casi nulo puesto que mis manos continuaban cruelmente atadas a la cabecera.

-¿No has escuchado lo que dije? Quiero que cumplas con todos y cada uno de mis caprichos, en este caso, el respeto que un perrito faldero le tiene a su amo.- exigiste acernado tu boca a la piel de mi nuca, donde mordiste hasta hacerme gritar.

-¡Teme!- chillé quejumbroso, actuando inconsciente al desplegar una de mis piernas para intentar golpearte y devolver el gesto.

Pero mis acciones fueron notablemente apresuradas. Tomaste mi tobillo, reteniendo el acto y gruñendo en disgusto, desaprobando mi actitud mientras que con tu otra mano tomabas mis cabellos halándolos sin cariño alguno, demostrando tu irritación ante mi "_falta de obediencia_."

-No creo que estés en posición de exigirme nada, Naruto.- comprobaste tus palabras al soltar mi pie y arrimar tu mano a mi pecho. Descendiste por un tortuoso recorrido, el cual trazaste con las uñas dejando cuatro rojizos y profundos caminos, que a medida iban avanzando mayor era las desgarradores quejas que soltaba en agudos tonos.

Aquella actitud me heló la sangre. El miedo comenzó a inundarme, sin saber con precisión que debía hacer ante tu repentino cambio. Obedecerte y perder la última esencia de mi masculino orgullo en cuestión de segundos, o sufrir las consecuencias de contradecir a un sádico y tirano mandón Sasuke Uchiha en sus momentos de adicción enfermiza. Aterrado en gran parte por el peligro que corría, sabiendo por donde iban las cosas -luego de un incómodo silencio de profunda meditación observando el muro de concreto frente a mis ojos-, opté por atacarte.

Forjando el distintivo tono de voz que aquella extraña parte de mí poseía, poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado y susurrando provocativo, pronuncie las palabras:

-Sasuke… te lo suplico, por favor d-desátame.

Una condenada sonrisa arrogante curvó tus labios de manera ascendente, satisfecho en gran parte. Te acercaste dispuesto a cumplir con mi petición, no sin antes bajar tu boca sobre la piel sudorosa de mi cuello para succionarla con fuerza a la vez que mordías ejerciendo leve presión hasta dejar un morado hematoma de tamaño considerable. Sonreí levemente enternecido, sabía que esa era la forma en la que decías _"esto es mío"._ Proseguiste hasta llegar al pañuelo que mantenía ambas de mis muñecas bien aferradas a los pequeños barrotes de madera, desatando el nudo de un suave tirón que apenas sentí. _"¡¿Tan suelto estaba el maldito lazo?!". L_uego escuché una disimulada risilla, que aumentó mi irritación. Te estabas burlando de mí como siempre lo hacías, disfrutando de tu hobby al agregar a tu colección otro más de mis distintivos pucheros. Frote el lugar de presión donde la tela había dejado su marca en un insignificante tono bordo mientras te observaba enfuñado, tú me devolvías el gesto de manera siniestra y maliciosa, como si te trajeras algo en manos cosa que, conociéndote, no le veía nada de extraño. Y en efecto, luego de relamerte los labios con fogosidad, te arrojaste sobre mí sin siquiera darme tiempo para pensar, a la vez que yo te maldecía tanto a ti, por ser un maldito depravado, arrogante, orgulloso, frío y _"violador"_ (como me gustaba inculparte) y a mí mismo, por no poder resistirme a dejarme llevar por cada una de tus embriagantes caricias.

_- **M*A*Ñ*A*S -**_

_Esa noche de verano permaneció grabada en mi memoria. Ése día nos hicimos uno incontables veces en las que te deleitabas con mis ruegos entremezclados con gemidos y suspiros que pronunciaban tu nombre y se escapaban de lo más profundo de mi garganta, incontenibles. Esas cuatro eternas y agitantes horas no te contuviste en lo más mínimo. **Piadoso** no era una palabra que fuese contigo aquella noche… aunque lo ocurrido no era comparable con aquel día que, al recordarlo, me eriza la piel y los escalofríos me recorren la espalda en una helada caricia. _

_Esa noche aprendí que no hay nada más peligroso que un Uchiha necesitado, pervertido, carente de orgullo y con… juguetes sexuales en mano. _

_**- ~ Pervertido ~ -**_

-¡Quédate quieto Usuratonkachi!

-¡No me toques, Teme desgraciado!

-¡Te dolerá al principio pero luego te gustará!

-¡Te he dicho que no, joder!

Me encontraba corriendo en círculos alrededor de la mesa. Tan rápido como alma que se la lleva el diablo, sosteniendo firmemente una oscura y metálica sartén en mi mano derecha, y una transparente botella de vidrio del lado izquierdo.

Mis días de paz se habían acabado en cuanto tú pusiste un pie dentro de la casa luego de siete agonizantes meses de separación. Como gran costumbre, no aguardé ni fracción de segundo en ir a darte la tan cálida bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un beso tierno y apasionado. Había estado esperando tu regreso realmente preocupado, ¿Qué sería de mí si tú no hubieses regresado? Mi felicidad no podía ser descrita con palabras. Regresaste a mi lado, sano y salvo, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando tus atractivas faces, algo sucio y con manchas opacas cubriendo tus ropas, pero estabas conmigo.

Las finas gotas transparentes se habían escapado de mis ojos, provenientes de la más profunda angustia que abarcó mi alma durante esos interminables días. Aun seguía sin creer que, luego de ser advertido por varios conocidos de la gravedad y dificultad de aquella extensa misión, por fin habías vuelto a casa… aunque la tranquilidad no superó los dos breves minutos.

_Habías vuelto_… con una bolsa de un tono negro turbio, plástica por donde se viese, colgando disimuladamente de tu mano diestra, a la vez que un particular brillo en ambos de tus abismales ojos se asomaba con descaro, acompañado de aquella distintiva sonrisa que tan bien conocía.

_Mi alegría era inexplicable, habías vuelto_… carente de orgullo y vergüenza, necesitado de urgencia, dispuesto a todo.

La eufórica sonrisa desapareció junto a mi seguridad. De repente temblaba y no era de emoción, sudaba pero de nervios, mi mente había quedado en blanco y mis ojos desorbitados. Me preguntaba qué sería de mí luego de caer en la dulce perdición llamada "_beso_" y en el pecado de unir nuestros cuerpos.

Mi instinto chillaba porque desapareciera del lugar, que huyera de tus ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había caído gustoso en aquella hipnotizante y sombría mirada, y la legua que humedecía ambos labios en un lujurioso recorrido de derecha a izquierda, pasando por el extremo superior y acabando en el sector inferior de tu boca; todo parecía transcurrir muy lentamente…

-¡Naruto regresa aquí!- me ordenabas pisándome los talones.

La ridícula carrera ya llevaba sus buenos y largos veinte minutos. Intentaba no ceder sabiendo que si reducía apenas la velocidad caería directo entre tus garras y todos mis esfuerzos se irían bien al carajo. Pero, por otro lado, comenzaba a quedarme sin aliento, ¿Cómo es eso posible en un Jounin de elite como yo? Pues, jamás había emprendido un escape con un vidrio de peso considerable y una sartén plana y ancha que dificultaba mis movimientos y con ello, el equilibrio. Mi situación no era precisamente… favorable. Y menos si se trataba de ti, el legado del condenado clan Uchiha, dueños del maldito Sharingan, la técnica entre las técnicas ilusionarias. ¡Joder que estaba en problemas!

Tiempo después acabamos ambos agotados, jadeando sonoramente, intentando recuperar el oxigeno perdido. Acomodé ambos objetos sobre la mesada más cercana y posé mis manos en ambas rodillas, buscando un soporte para descansar y aumentar las probabilidades de salir ileso en la próxima corrida. Pero estaba acabado, por más que lo deseara me costaría horrores continuar huyendo a paso agilizado y veloz, esquivando cada uno de los muebles que parecían esforzarse por hacerme la trayectoria imposible.

Intentando encontrar una posible vía de escape, me distraje no más de cinco segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que tú aprovecharas y te arrojaras sobre mí, cosa que hiciste sin siquiera titubear. Pataleé como nunca, al tiempo que lanzaba puñetazos por aquí y por allá, desesperado por quitarte de encima, pero entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo ignorante que había sido al olvidarme de tu descomunal fuerza. Me apresabas bajo tu cuerpo como si de un niño se tratara, no mostrabas signo de estar haciendo algún esfuerzo, simplemente te mantenías serio pero aun con la prometedora mueca que me ponía paranoico. Comprobando luego que mi lucha no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, decidí dejar aquello de lado, aguardaría por tus siguientes acciones y, si eran realmente siniestras -como me lo esperaba-, huiría a buscar refugio con Tsunade-obaachan.

-¿Ya te has calmado?- preguntaste tomando mi mentón entre tus dedos para alzarme la vista y así encontrar nuestros ojos.

No respondí, solo te observé indignado y sonreíste ante eso. Descendiste hasta juntar la punta de ambas narices, haciendo que lograra sentir tu agitada respiración chocar contra mis labios.

-Naruto, no te he visto durante siete meses, por más que quiera no puedo contenerme…- comenzaste mientras yo aprovechaba aquella pausa y tragaba grueso.- Admiro tu valor por haber abierto esa puerta en tan solo unos pantalones.

Ante la inesperada declaración, bajé la vista y, en efecto, allí estaba mi torso completamente desnudo. Vagué unos rápidos segundos por mi mente… _"Iba a bañarme cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta." _ Me entusiasmé tanto que ni siquiera examiné qué era lo que llevaba puesto.

-¿Creíste que simplemente iba a quedarme mirando? Con tu redondo trasero que me la pone dura como un poste, esa estúpida sonrisa que haces siempre al verme y me entran ganas de metértela hasta que llores, tus inocentes besos que hacen que quiera amarrarte y violarte hasta sacarte la mas mínima gota de tu…-

-¡Cállate, maldito pervertido!- exclamé avergonzado como nunca, frunciendo el ceño incómodo.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.- respondiste lamiendo mis labios con una sensual lentitud acompañando tus movimientos. Mi sonrojo aumentó hasta cubrir ambas orejas.

En el momento que iba a reclamarte, aprovechaste e introdujiste tu lengua rozando cada uno de los rincones de mi boca. No podía librarme, se me era imposible, por lo que opté corresponderte. Al fin y al cabo yo también te deseaba. Luego de haberte saciado lo suficiente como para apartarte, estiraste uno de tus brazos hasta alcanzar aquella extraña bolsa que habías traído contigo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté observando el objeto.

-Juguetes.

-¿Juguetes?

-Sí, juguetes.

Y confirmando tus palabras extrajiste un cilindro de unos quince centímetros de alto y no muy voluminoso, solo… lo suficiente. Acompañado de un pequeño interruptor ubicado en la parte inferior.

Mi rostro se deformó en una mueca entre temor, vergüenza e irritación. El solo verte sobre mí, reteniéndome de tal forma, con aquella funesta sonrisa, el brillo en ambos ojos y un… vibrador entre tus manos, me entraban unas incontenibles ganas de salir chillando agudo como todo un idiota a esconderme detrás de Sakura-chan y rezar por mi vida cual condenado directo a la hoguera. Y tenía planeado hacerlo, claro, si pudiera. No quería ni imaginarme qué demonios era lo que te traías en manos y tampoco deseaba comprobarlo sabiendo que aquella bolsa aún poseía contenido y, si mis cálculos no fallaban, contenido para toda una noche.

Di un pequeño salto cuando de un fuerte tirón me removiste las últimas dos prendas que cubrían mi desnudez. Los pantalones desaparecieron en primer lugar, yendo a parar al otro lado de la sala mientras que los bóxers color naranja pasaron a mejor vida al terminar en el respaldo de uno de los tantos sillones. Cerré mis ojos esperando impaciente por lo que se avecinaba, pensando que, al reducir la vista, todo pasaría más rápido. Pero vaya que me equivocaba, pues tu tacto tardaba en llegar y no entendía el por qué. Luego de unos segundos moví mis párpados de manera ascendente hasta percibir tu figura, la cual no tardó en inundar mi mirada al notar como humedecías tu mano con un líquido notablemente pegajoso que se escurría por entre los dedos. Horrorizando ante mis propias conclusiones, emprendí mí huida, bastante inútil siendo sincero, ya que me jalaste de la rodilla, convirtiendo mi plan en un ridículo fracaso. Y sin previo aviso, tus dedos fueron directo a mi entrada acariciando de abajo hacia arriba pero sin introducirse, solo ubicando la fría loción en el lugar correspondiente. Mis gemidos no se hicieron de esperar, inundando el lugar en diferentes pronunciaciones que expresaban mi opinión ante aquello. Pasados unos minutos, retiraste los dedos y tomaste el dichoso objeto que, sin siquiera preguntar, metiste y luego quitaste realizando el movimiento incontables veces.

-¿Te gusta, Naruto?- ronroneaste en mi oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo.

-¡C-claro que… ahh… no…!- expresé en un grito que fue opacado por un inevitable jadeo.

-Entonces debería…

Lo último que alcancé a escuchar fue el "_click_" del pequeño interruptor y tu típico _"Humph"_ cargado de arrogancia y contentamiento antes de comenzar a gimotear ruidosamente al sentir como la vibración del consolador me recorría el cuerpo en placenteras holeadas.

Mis manos se extendieron temblorosas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, en busca de algo en lo que pudiera descargar mi tención, hasta dar con un pequeño cojín que había terminado en el suelo luego de nuestra correteada. Lo tomé con fuerza, estrujándolo mientras soltaba quejidos y jadeos desesperados. El aparato se introducía con ferocidad para luego extraerse a velocidad, todos y cada uno de los movimientos controlados a tu conciencia. Poco después los espasmos me invadían provocando que mi cuerpo dejase de responderme y, en un temblor acompañado de un sonoro gemido, llegué por fin al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Sentí una de tus manos deslizarse lentamente por mi mejilla, bajando hasta enredarse con los cabellos que me cubrían la nuca, y luego el ruido seco del objeto al estrellarse contra el suelo, señal de que lo habías dejado caer, haciéndolo a un lado. Pronto, el revoltijo del plástico me trajo de vuelta alzando la cabeza, inspeccionándote. Ahora agitabas tu mano libre dentro de la maldita bolsa en busca del siguiente artefacto que no tardaste en encontrar, mostrándolo a la luz mientras yo me contraía de nervios.

Éste tenía dos pequeñas bolitas de diferentes tamaños, unidas por un cordel. Había oído hablar de aquello gracias al idiota de Kiba, quien me las había recomendado luego de comprobar con sus propios ojos como las mujeres se retorcían de placer con las dichosas _bolsa chinas_. Por mucho que me hubiesen hablado de ellas no eran algo que me muriese por probar y menos a mano tuya, maldito pervertido. Y, aunque el goce que entregaran me tenía sin cuidado, no era una elección en aquel momento, de hecho, mi opinión parecía no importar esa noche. Pero aun así no permitiría que utilizaras _eso_ y lo metieras en solo Dios sabe qué lugares de mi cuerpo. Por lo que me reincorporé como pude, dispuesto a hacerte frente.

-¡Como me metas eso, te dejaré estéril!- advertí alejándome.

-No exageres, Dobe. Sabes que al final terminará gustándote.- contradijiste acortando la distancia que yo me empeñaba por crear.

-¡No me toques, idiota!

Exclamé lo último y eché a correr nuevamente. Subí las extensas escaleras de la mansión Uchiha en la que ahora vivía, haciéndoseme éstas eternas. Abrí la primera puerta que se cruzó ante mi vista, entrando a las apuradas para luego cerrarla de un fuerte portazo. Con la respiración alterada retrocedí aun observando la entrada de la habitación, atento a cualquier insignificante movimiento. Pero fue entonces cuando mi espalda dio contra algo y antes de que pudiera comprobar que era aquello, un par de brazos me aprisionaron con fuerza y unos labios se apoderaban de mi oreja, susurrando.

-Te encontré, Usuratonkachi.

Un quejido sorpresivo escapó de mi garganta al escuchar tu ronca voz en un tibio aliento. Y luego un alarido al comprobar cómo la perilla de la puerta se giraba sin explicación y dejaba ver una silueta… _tú._

-Como eres tan testarudo, Naruto, hice un cambio de planes.- explicaste dedicándole una mirada cómplice al Kage Bunshin que me mantenía aprisionado.- ¿Qué te parece doble atención?- interrogaste tomándome de la barbilla en un tono burlón y sin darme tiempo a responder al tomar mis labios en un demandante beso.

Una mano se deslizó con descaro a lo largo de mi pecho, acariciando mis pezones para luego continuar con su recorrido hasta mi abdomen, donde uno de los dedos jugueteaba realizando imaginarios círculos alrededor de mi ombligo hasta llegar a mi nuevamente erecto miembro. Observé de reojo a aquel que yacía detrás de mí, responsable de la atrevida extremidad que ahora comenzaba a masturbarme de manera frenética mientras tú continuabas mordisqueando entretenido mi boca a la vez que palpabas mi desnudez. Rodeé tu cuello con ambos brazos intentando sentirte más cerca de lo que ya estabas y tú, al notar el gesto, tomaste una de mis piernas del muslo hasta subirla a la altura de tu cadera, rozando ambos miembros que comenzaron a ser acariciados por la copia. Por primera vez en la noche oí tus placenteros gemidos expresados en graves tonos que me excitaban en grande, rozándote bruscamente contra mi cadera y hundiendo tus dedos en mi piel canela. Después de unas intensas caricias, escuché como anunciabas tu orgasmo y manchabas mi vientre con él, apoyando jadeante tu rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello, recuperando tu aliento.

-Creo que ahora te toca a ti, Dobe.- comentó tu clon al separarse con notable cuidado de mí.

-Es verdad.- concordaste ante la incrédula mirada que te dedicaba.

Noté como el otro se acomodaba al borde de la pequeña cama, bajando la cremallera de su pantalón sacando de entre las dichas telas su miembro que palpitaba hinchado, sin dejar de observarme cual depredador tras su presa. Tragué en seco al comprender el silencioso mensaje y mi mente quedó en blanco cuando me llamó en un leve movimiento de cabeza. A paso lento y tembloroso me acerqué, arrodillándome poco después, tomando el duro glande entre lametadas desde la base hasta la punta, regalando besos y ligeras mordidas bien proporcionadas. Entretenido con mi trabajo, olvidé tu presencia por unos segundos, claro, hasta que te acercaste por detrás solo a provocarme.

-Naruto… eres tan adorable.- murmuraste enterrando tu nariz en mis cabellos.- Quiero metértela ahora mismo y follarte hasta dejarte inconsciente.

-¡T-teme! ¡¿Eres consciente de lo qu…?!-

Pero mi queja fue interrumpida cuando de una estocada me arremetiste con fuerza enterrándote en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. A la embestida le siguieron incontables, arrancándome gemidos que eran ahogados al introducir el miembro del Bunshin por completo en mi boca. Pocos minutos se necesitaron para sentir el climax de la situación y con ello, poco después, la triple y placentera culminación.

El Jutsu desapareció al no poseer la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo y caíste rendido sobre mí, abrazándome con posesión. Y mientras yo recuperaba mi aliento, maquinaba una escena de homicidio al tan reconocido Sasuke Uchiha.

**-_ M*A*Ñ*A*S -_**

_Aquellas tres noches fueron mi condena... Nunca tuve duda alguna que serías exquisito entre caricias pero siempre con un parecido. Cuando en realidad eres diferente cada noche y no tienes problema en demostrarlo. _

_Tú, maldito dulce y dominante pervertido`dattebayo._

_****__HYG__~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**_~¤~¤~¤~HYG_****_~¤~¤~¤~HYG_**

_Heme aquí con una nueva historia por fin terminada. _

___He estado distraída y bastante floja si les soy sincera, pero bueno, espero compensarlo un poco con esto. Tengo tantas ideas que a veces quiero escribirlo todo, pero a veces termino por enredarme en mis propios pensamientos y lo hago todo, excepto escribir. _

_Quería____ también decirles que NUNCA antes había narrado en primera persona y quería sacarme la duda; éste fue el resultado. Pero no pienso volver a escribir en protagonista porque es MUY DIFÍCIL (para mí). ¡Dios! no entiendo como los escritores pueden narrar __así, realmente los admiro, bueno, a cualquiera que pueda hacerlo. La cosa es que si no les gusta, lo entenderé, porque a mi me trae dudando bastante. _

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Nos veremos en otra historia. _

_____» "Me basta mirarte, para saber que con vos me voy a empapar el alma."__« Julio Cortazar_

**_HotaRu YaOiGirL_**


End file.
